Punk Rocks Rose
by Stay Awake With Me
Summary: Phillip Brooks is an American professional wrestler signed to WWE and appearing on its Raw brand as the reigning WWE Champion. But that's not enough for his quiet self. He feels empty, but doesn't know why. When the punkish new diva shows up backstage with just the right attitude he can't help but be interested. But, why is she all bruised up? Can he save her? Punk/OC
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in said story. Only the plot and the OC's. Trust me -if I owned CM Punk I wouldn't be writing a story based on him.**

* * *

Letting a long breath out as she laid on the ground of her street, Abigail smiled happily. The cheering was insane, as usual. No one could believe, no matter how many times she did it, that she could beat a man when it came to wrestling. But it was her passion, and there were no girls around the area willing to wrestle her – so she had to wrestle the guys. Suddenly a hand appeared in front of her face. Taking it, she stood up, smiling at Danny, her opponent. They were all good sports about it, and it's how she met Trevor, her on-again/off-again long time boyfriend.

"That was an amazing match Abs, I gotta admit. It stings being beat by a girl – but you're one hell of a competitor. Wesley just asked me to bring you back to ours – he and his friend just watched our match and her parents want to talk to you." He shrugged.

"Oh great – more people telling me how inappropriate wrestling is and how i'm a bad example for their children. You know – I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't do drugs, and somehow_ I'M_ the bad example." Abbie sighed, getting her bag as the crowd dissipated.

"You're straight-edge? I didn't know that!" He exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder

"Oh yea – have been since forever. Heck, I barely even swear." She smiled, following Danny to his house. "Trevor is gonna be looking for me soon. Mind if he comes by the house?" She asked.

"Nah, go ahead and call'im." Danny shrugged, not really minding her boyfriend. Granted it took all chances of being with her away, but he loved having her as a friend.

"Cool thanks." She smiled, pulling her phone from her bag. "Hey Trevor. Yea – I won. Danny's good – not too hurt. But hey, one of Wesley's friends parents want to see me, so I'm heading over there – you wanna come by? I could use a little back up." She questioned, joking slightly. "Yea. I'll come by. I'll see you when you get there. Later babe." He shrugged it off "Love you." Abbie managed to get out before he hung up. "He'll meet us there." She smiled weakly

"Oh that's right – he works right next to my place doesn't he?" Danny nodded, leading her around the block and down his street.

"Yuppers." She nodded as they reached his home, Trevor standing outside. Trevor waiting for her to come over to him before he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her possessively. At least, that's how Abbie thought it was.

"Dan. Hope you're not too sore from my little rock star here." Trevor nodded towards him

"Nah man – i'm all good." He smirked, letting the two of them into his house "Wes! We're home. Where's your friends parents?"

"In the family room Danny!" Wesley called out in a small voice. Abbie followed the two men to the respective room.

"Holy fuck – Ab's don't freak, alright?" Trevor swore from in front of her

"What? Why would I-" Abbie cute off, seeing Paul and Stephanie Levesque – better known as Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, the daughter of the owner of the WWE. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Not exactly. Hi, my name is Stephanie. I saw what you did out there to poor Danny here. It was really impressive."

"I – I – Thank you! You have no idea how much that means coming from you! You're one of my favorite diva's, even though you weren't really a diva diva like Chyna or Lita but stil! My god you're Triple H! You're my man idol – cause I mean... Trish is my idol but you! Oh my god... i'm rambling." She blushed, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"No – you're fine. It's an honor to be considered one of your idols. Actually though – the reason we're here is because-" Paul stopped, being cut off by his wife.

"I want you to come to Raw tonight. Hang out back stage and see what it's like. We'll put you in a dark match – see how you hold up. And if it works out..." She smiled widely

_"How'd you like to be a WWE wrestler?"_


	2. Remember Your Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in said story. Only the plot and the OC's. Trust me -if I owned CM Punk I wouldn't be writing a story based on him.**

**_Link for Abbie's outfit on my PRO_**

* * *

"A- a wrestler?" Abbie stuttered, shock filling her body. Trevor's arm tightened around her as she weighed her options. Continue in the street, or go and possibly fail. But what if she succeeded? It would be a dream come true.

"You don't have to tell me now. Raw is tonight – come, have fun, and let me know by the main event if you want to. If you don't, we'll put in a different diva – if you do then great. We'll get you into wardrobe and set up." Stephanie smiled at the girl "Of course, we'll have to get you passed John Laurinitis for the night but if he does find out just tell him you're with me. And we'll even let you have a plus one."

"Yeah – alright. Thank you so much!" She smiled, accepting the passes Stephanie was holding out to her. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Of course – I'm happy to help out in fulfilling your dreams. Mine came true – why not yours." She grinned, looking up at Paul. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"If she joined the WWE, then that means she would be away for weeks at a time, what with training and house shows and what-not. She will not do it unless it is accommodated for me to come as well." Trevor stated simply, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Paul raised his eyebrows

"Trevor. I'm her boyfriend. And she's not going ANYWHERE without me. Isn't that right, dear?" He emphasized, hissing the final word in a way only I understood. Comply or die.

"H-he's right. I won't leave without him." I stuttered fearfully.

"Oh, well I'm sure we could work something out for the two of you." Stephanie nodded warily. She could tell something wasn't right – and she wanted to find out what it was. "I'll be seeing the two of you tonight then. Abbie – if you need anything, just come find me." She stated, the double meaning obvious. At least, Abbie assumed it was obvious. The Levesque's left shortly after that, Abbie and Trevor following them out to get home. She refused to show up at RAW looking or smelling the way she did.

Abbie hopped out of the shower and saw she had about an hour and a half to get ready. Quickly she pulled her CM Punk tank top from the closet and threw it on, following it with her 'Queen of Darkness' plaid skirt. After she put the two main articles of clothing on, she walked back into her bathroom, blow-drying her hair and loosely braiding it in a side ponytail. Looking into the mirror she lightly did her dark makeup, sweeping the eyeliner on thinly and using a nude lip stick. Satisfied, she gave herself a nod and went back to her room to grab a pair of socks. While she was in the dresser she went into her middle drawer and grabbed her jewelry box, snapping on her CM Punk pendant and slipped a pair of black and silver bangles on her wrist. Socks in hand, she walked downstairs to see that there was only ten minutes left before they needed to leave. Slipping her socks on she grabbed her boots, slipping them on and lacing them on. Twenty minutes later she was cursing at herself for taking so long. "Trev! We need to go, you ready?" She called out, grabbing her leather jacket and slipping it over the tank top. Trevor walked in wearing a Chris Jericho t-shirt.

"Yea." He smirked, knowing it bugged her that CM Punks biggest rival in the company was Chris Jericho and he was supporting him. Rolling her eyes she threw him the keys and walked out the door. He never let her drive, plain and simple. The drive was short and quiet, and as soon as they got there she hopped out, heading towards the doors. Letting out a soft yelp as she was pulled back by her hair, Abbie whimpered, looking up at Trevor. "So help me – if you even consider taking this WITHOUT my knowledge OR consent – you will be sorry." He glared

"I don't need your permission to accept a life changing career Trevor." She glared back at him._ 'Wrong move'_ she thought as the feeling of burning ached her face. Throwing her down on the ground, Trevor kicked Abbie about three times in the ribcage before he picked her bback up and smacked her straight across the face about two more times.

"You'll do good to remember the who I am. Step out of line one more time and I'll be forced to remind you of the little slot that you are." He spat, throwing Abigail back against the car as he snatched his pass and walked towards the door, leaving her outside alone to fix myself up.

"Hey… I saw what happened, are you ok?" A mysterious voice asked from behind her, full of concern.

"I'm fine…" She muttered, turning towards the stranger. Stopping short her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at the concerned visitor. "….Oh my god."


End file.
